A global aerodynamic model may describe, as one or more mathematical formulae, the aerodynamic behavior of a vehicle, such as, among others, an airplane or helicopter. As such, a global aerodynamic model may be utilized to analyze flight dynamics, for flight simulation, and/or for development of flight control systems. Typically, global aerodynamic models are built using aerodynamic data collected from wind tunnel tests, or from data generated by computational methods, such as computational fluid dynamics (CFD). However, these techniques can be expensive, time-consuming, and have inherent fidelity limitations. For example, data collected from wind tunnel tests and/or computational fluid dynamics testing may include limitations arising from factors such as, but not limited to, wind-tunnel model scale and geometry differences relative to a full-scale aircraft, wind-tunnel wall and sting interference, wind-tunnel flow angularity, Reynolds number differences, flow modeling deficiencies, and grid geometry approximations for both the aircraft and the flow field. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to use full-scale test flights to collect sensor data, subsequently using this full-scale test flight data to develop aerodynamic models of vehicles, such as aircraft.